FLUFF WEEK 2015!
by Snavej
Summary: So Fluff Week begins! Prompts as follows: Monday - Animals, Tuesday - Tea, Wednesday - Everyday, Thursday - Lessons, Friday - Trouble. Basically a great excuse for a massive fluff-fest! Enjoy!
1. Animals

"Mai, what is this?" Noll said, the distaste obvious in his voice. He had just been awoken by an over-excited child pushing something into his face.

"Ask her," Mai replied, smiling slightly from the doorway.

"Explain," Noll asked, aiming this question at his young daughter who had just scrambled onto his and Mai's bed.

Himeko grinned.

"Mummy kitty," she started, pointing to Mai. "Hime kitty." She pointed to herself. "Daddy kitty!" she finished, obviously extremely pleased with herself and pointing to her father.

Noll sighed and sat up in bed. He took the fluffy pile that his daughter had forced onto him. Both his wife and daughter were clutching similar items.

"No."

"Daddy kitty!" Himeko insisted.

"Mai, why is this happening?" Noll asked groggily.

"Daddy kitty!" Himeko repeated.

"Get dressed and I'll make you tea," Mai said. "Come on Himeko. We need to put the shopping away."

"Daddy kitty," Himeko repeated one last time. Then she dismounted from her parent's bed and skipped after her mother.

Noll groaned and forced himself out of bed. He left the fluffy item on the duvet and looked for his sweatpants and a t-shirt to put on in order to eat breakfast.

But he couldn't find anything.

The only things left in his wardrobe were his work suits, which he could not wear as he had not showered yet.

"Himeko…" he muttered darkly. Noll turned to look at the fluffy mass on the bed and groaned again. Had it not been the middle of winter, he would have just walked out in his boxers as it was only Mai and Himeko in the house, but considering the temperature...

* * *

Himeko was sat on the kitchen counter passing tins from the bag to her mother who was putting them away in the cupboard.

"No more! Nya!" she squealed.

"Good," Mai replied and she put the shopping bag away. She turned to pick up her daughter, but Himeko wriggled away.

"Good nya," she insisted. Mai giggled.

"Fine, good nya."

Himeko beamed and held out her arms. Mai picked her up and lowered her to the floor. The kettle had just boiled. Mai began pouring hot water into the teapot in order to make tea.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked. "Nya," she hastily added.

"Milk! Nya!" Himeko, despite being perfectly capable of wobbling around on two legs, was crawling around on all fours.

Mai retrieved the milk from the fridge and was about to pour it into a lidded cup for her daughter when her husband bustled into the kitchen.

"Daddy kitty!" Himeko exclaimed happily.

The three members of the Davis family were now all wearing matching black cat onesies.

Mai had to refrain from laughing.

"Himeko, where have you put my clothes?"

Himeko laughed and put her hands over her eyes.

"Don't know! Nya!"

Noll picked his daughter up.

"Himeko?" he said warningly.

"Gone! Nya!" Himeko giggled in her father's arms. "Daddy say nya!"

"I will do no such thing."

Himeko frowned.

Mai, who had just finished making drinks for them all, was watching from the other side of the kitchen.

"Mummy, no tea!" Himeko ordered. "Daddy no say nya!"

"He didn't, did he? Nya," Mai said, amused by her husband's facial expression.

"Himeko," Noll started again. "Tell me where my clothes are and I will…" He faltered momentarily. He blinked slowly. "Tell me where my clothes are and I will say it."

"No! Say nya!" Himeko insisted.

Noll and his daughter had a furious glaring match.

"Nya," Noll deadpanned.

"Daddy kitty!" Himeko squealed in excitement. "Mummy kitty! Daddy kitty need tea now!"

Noll put his daughter down and took the tea gratefully from Mai.

"She has you wrapped around her little finger," Mai commented. She passed Himeko her lidded cup of milk and together, the family made their way to the lounge.

"Jealous?" Noll asked.

"Not at all," Mai said and she meant it.

"Why are we wearing these ridiculous things?"

"She saw them in the supermarket this morning," Mai replied. "And she inherited her stubborn-ness from you."

"That is not an inherited trait," Noll said.

Mai rolled her eyes.

"I should send photos to your mother," Mai said as Himeko started crawling around the floor, pretending to be a cat. "She'd love them."

"She saw us three weeks ago," Noll said. He watched his daughter playing. "But you're right, she would."

"And I'm sure the others would love to see you in a cat onesie."

"I will dock your pay if you do."

Mai laughed.

"Really?" she asked. "And who is that going to benefit?" But she continued before Noll could answer. "I'm sure Madoka would pay me for such evidence."

"Evidence of what?" Noll scoffed.

"That you're not a robot."

"Mai," he began, pointing at Himeko. "She is proof I'm not a robot, I will get a DNA test done if Madoka is that concerned."

Mai laughed.

"Himeko?" Noll said and his daughter turned. " _How do we say_ nya _in English?_ "

" _Don't know,_ " Himeko replied, frowning.

"Not this again," Mai muttered.

" _Meow,_ " Noll instructed his daughter. " _Say meow."_

 _"_ _Meow!"_

Noll smiled.

"I have an idea," he said and put down his empty cup on the coffee table. Mai watched her husband leave the room and Himeko frowned.

"Where Daddy go?"

"I don't know," Mai replied. "And you didn't say nya." She stuck her tongue out at her daughter, who scowled back.

But Noll appeared a moment later with his laptop and a hard disk drive.

Mai and Himeko watched as he plugged the laptop into the TV via an HDML cable and started searching through files on the external hard disk.

"What do?" Himeko asked as she crawled over to her father.

"Go and sit with your mother, you'll see in a minute."

Himeko quickly obeyed.

A minute later a film began playing on the screen.

"What this?" Himeko asked as her father sat down on her other side.

"Watch and see."

And Himeko turned to the screen and watched as a Disney cartoon began playing. The title appeared and read: The Aristocats.

"Kitties!" Himeko exclaimed happily.

Mai smirked at her husband and wiggled her little finger at him. He shrugged and sat back.

Himeko crawled onto her father's lap and started watching with avid interest.

Mai, who could comprehend only a little of the English, was more interested in the reactions of her daughter and husband. But her husband, barely twenty minutes into the film, began to doze.

Well, he never had been much of a morning person, Mai thought fondly. But he would do anything to make his daughter happy, even if it meant wearing a cat onesie.

* * *

 **Author's note: So this is day one! I think this is my favourite prompt that I've written... Please review :)**


	2. Tea

"Mai, what are you doing?" Keiko asked as she looked over her friends shoulder.

"Nothing," Mai replied evasively as she minimised the browser.

"Really?" Keiko enquired.

"I don't believe her," Michiru said from Mai's other side. She stole the mouse and reopened the browser. "What is this?"

The three girls stared at the screen.

"Just a blog on tumblr," Mai replied awkwardly.

"I can see that," Michiru said. "But what…?" She was frowning at the page. "Is this about tea?"

"Yeah," Mai said, somewhat defensively. "The guy who runs the blog writes in both Japanese and English so I use it to practice my English reading…"

"You read about tea in English?" Keiko questioned. "Seriously? Like what on earth does he even write about?"

"Reviews of types of tea and stuff," Mai said. She was fiddling with a piece of hair and her cheeks were flushed read. "And sometimes he reblogs this other guy's ghost stories and corrects them."

"Ghost stories?"

"Yeah," Mai said.

"I don't believe it," Michiru said. She began scrolling down the posts. "What's his URL about?"

" _IdiotScientist?_ " Mai checked and Michiru nodded. "I think it's an in-joke between him and the ghost story guy, his URL is _StupidMedium_."

"Right…" Keiko looked unconvinced.

Mai watched as her two friends continued scrolling.

"He doesn't use many kanji but his Japanese is perfect," Michiru commented.

"He lives in England, so he never learnt them as we did," Mai said quickly.

"You seem to know an awful lot about this guy," Keiko said with a smirk.

"Hardly," Mai scoffed, trying to brush away the insinuation.

"And I can see why!" Michiru exclaimed. "Look at this selfie!"

Mai went scarlet.

"He's gorgeous!" Keiko said. "No wonder…"

"I don't like him just because he's handsome!"

"So you think he's handsome?" Michiru jumped on Mai's slip up immediately.

"Well yeah, I mean, no, but…" Mai screwed her face up as her friends laughed.

She stole back the mouse and clicked the little 'x'.

"Aww," Michiru said. "Don't be such a spoil sport."

"Go and do your homework!" Mai hissed. Her two friends grumbled and returned to their own desks.

When they were definitely out of the way, Mai reopened tumblr and was pleased to see someone – and she had a good idea who even before she had opened her inbox – had sent her a message.

 **That piece was much better, but you need to work on contractions. You'll never sound like a native English speaker unless you use them, though in written pieces it's considered more acceptable to not use them.**

 **As for your other question, I do know** ** _StupidMedium_** **in real life.**

\- **_IdiotScientist_**

Mai read the fanmail twice before starting a reply. She had been sending _IdiotScientist_ her written English homework and he was kindly checking it over with the promise that should they ever meet in real life that Mai would make tea for him.

Of course, she did not expect to ever meet the guy, which was a shame. He was handsome after all and despite his sometimes harsh critiques of her language skills, she had improved as a result.

 **Thank you so much! I do try and use them in my oral practice; I just find it hard to remember which words do it!**

 **Can I ask how you know him? Are you best friends? You sure do act like it.**

\- **MaiChan13**

She minimised the browser and sent her English homework to print. When she returned from picking it up from the printer, she had received a reply.

 **I would hardly consider myself his friend. Perhaps forced acquaintance would be more appropriate.**

\- **_IdiotScientist_**

Mai frowned at his choice of words, but she received another fanmail before she could respond.

 **Hey! I know that idiot won't tell you, but I'm** ** _IdiotScientist_** **'s twin. He loves me really :P**

\- **_StupidMedium_**

Mai laughed and replied to _StupidMedium_ first.

 **Hey! That would explain what he said to me, is he always that distant? And how did you know?**

\- **_MaiChan13_**

And then she typed a reply to _IdiotScientist_.

 **Your twin explained things to me!**

\- **_MaiChan13_**

The replies came thick and fast.

 **Yeah, he's always like that, don't worry about it though. It's just the way he is, he shows he cares in other ways :) And I knew because I'm reading over his shoulder!**

\- **_StupidMedium_**

 **I know he did, the imbecile.**

\- **_IdiotScientist_**

Mai laughed and began responding, _StupidMedium_ first.

 **You creep! And yeah, he's been helping me with my English! He's a good teacher!**

\- **_MaiChan13_**

And then _IdiotScientist._

 **Aww, don't be so mean! It's not like I can use that info to hurt you or anything!**

\- **_MaiChan13_**

But as soon as she had sent that message, _StupidMedium_ had replied.

 **He doesn't just help you with your English XD**

\- **_StupidMedium_**

Mai frowned at that.

 **What do you mean?**

\- **_MaiChan13_**

But _IdiotScientist_ had responded.

 **That's hardly the point. He's being an interfering git.**

\- **_IdiotScientist_**

Mai laughed softly.

 **Interfering in what?**

\- **_MaiChan13_**

 _StupidMedium_ 's next reply left her somewhat concerned.

 **He likes looking at your selfieshshdssduyhvjnkcb mv**

\- **_StupidMedium_**

She wondered briefly if there had been some physical altercation at the other end. But then she realised what he had said – _IdiotScientist_ had been looking at her selfies?!

She quickly checked the last few she posted. One was from when she baked cupcakes and had flour and icing all over her face. The one before that had seemed like a good photo at the time, she had been wearing a new dress, but looking at it now made her cringe.

 **Really? I hope not! They're all awful! Are you okay?**

\- **_MaiChan13_**

But _IdiotScientist_ replied on his behalf.

 ** _StupidMedium_** **won't reply any time soon, but if he is fortunate, he may survive the night. And for the record, your photography skills may be lacking, but your choice of subject is perfect.**

\- **_IdiotScientist_**

Mai felt her cheeks puffing up indignantly.

 **What on earth is wrong with my photography skills? You try taking a selfie with a crappy phone camera! It's hard!**

\- **_MaiChan13_**

Then she realised the hidden compliment in his words.

"Mai, we're heading off soon, are you coming?" Keiko called from another desk.

"Sure," Mai responded.

 **I will.**

\- **_IdiotScientist_**

Mai frowned, but duly loaded his blog.

As she packed away her things, a photo loaded.

It showed two handsome identical young men. Both dark haired and blue eyed; one sat calmly in the chair and the other… The other was duct-taped to a chair with more tape covering his mouth.

Mai laughed. She clicked the little heart at the bottom of the photo and closed the browser.

"What are you blushing about?" Keiko asked as they left the library.

"Nothing!" Mai insisted.

"I think she's thinking about that boy," Michiru said. "Do you even know his name?"

Mai didn't respond. She did not know his real name, but somehow, it didn't matter to her. She knew him, and that was enough.

* * *

 **Author's note: So I'm really not sure where this one came from... Please review :)**


	3. Everyday

Noll liked his routine. He liked knowing exactly was going to happen when he woke up and he liked to know that it was the most efficient way to doing things.

However, recently, everything had changed.

Before this heinous event, he knew that during the week, he would wake at six and go for a run or workout while Mai showered. Then she would make breakfast while he showered and then they would eat before going to work. At the weekends, they would lie in and make breakfast together – which didn't always just include cooking – before getting on with the daily activities.

In other words, his routine was perfect.

The new disturbance kept deciding to wake him up early. And by early, the disturbance thought before five am was a good time.

Noll was vaguely aware that someone else was in his and Mai's bedroom and trying desperately to pull the covered off of him. Mentally, he groaned.

" _Himeko, what are you doing?_ " he whispered.

" _Play!_ " his daughter hissed back.

" _How did you get out of your cot?_ "

" _Magic!"_ she said, waving her hands at her father with a massive grin on her face.

" _It's not magic,_ " Noll muttered back. " _It's PK…_ "

" _PK magic!"_ Himeko repeated.

Noll felt Mai shift in her sleep, and even in his half-asleep state, he knew he would do anything not to wake her.

" _Go back to bed,_ " he begged of his daughter.

" _PK magic play time!"_

Noll sighed and forced himself out of his bed.

Himeko giggled happily as he picked her up and carried her back to her own room.

"We'll play later, once everyone's woken up," he said in an attempt to placate his daughter.

"No!" Himeko protested. "Play now!"

When he entered his daughter's room, he grumbled audibly. He had presumed when his daughter had implied she'd used her PK to get out of her cot that she had used it to lower the sides and crawl out.

What she had actually done was blast a hole in the side.

"Himeko," Noll began. "You can't go around blasting things that are in your way, your mother won't like it."

"Oops!" Himeko said with a giggle.

"Do you want to make your mother sad?"

"Mummy no sad!"

"She might be when she sees this," Noll commented.

"Play now!"

Noll sighed and sat down cross-legged on the floor. Himeko crawled to her cot, pulled her blanket out and sat on it. Then she started screwing her face up.

A moment later and some of the brightly coloured building blocks floated over to the space between her father and herself.

"Very good," Noll said. "Now what are we building today?"

"Castle!" Himeko said. "Pwincess Mummy live in castle!"

"A castle," Noll said. He began setting out blocks and Himeko helped him.

"Then Daddy rescue Mummy!"

"I seem to do a lot of that," Noll muttered. "And where are you in this story?"

"Evil magic person!" Himeko said with an evil grin. "And dragons."

"Dragons?"

"In the film! Sleepy pwincess and dragon!"

"Sleeping Beauty?"

"Uh huh!" Himeko agreed as she placed another block on the 'castle'. "Mummy is 'Rora and Daddy is pwince and me is qween!" She cackled in a way that Noll – had he considered the word an acceptable one – would have called 'cute'.

* * *

When Mai woke, the first thing she noticed was that her husband was missing. And worse, his side of the bed was cold; he had been gone a while.

"Naru?" she said as she climbed out of bed, but heard no answering call.

She began searching the house; it did not take her long to locate her husband.

As she entered her daughter's room, she took in the hole in the side of the cot, the half collapsed structure in the centre of the floor and her sleeping family. Noll was leant against the wall with Himeko using his lap as a pillow. Noll had obviously covered Himeko with the blanket, but had not wanted to move her.

Mai sighed and then retrieved her phone, snapped a picture and sent it to Luella.

"Himeko," she began softly. "Time to wake up now."

Himeko whined in protest. Mai scooped her up with the blanket and carried her through to the kitchen.

"And what do you think you've been doing? Why weren't you in your bed?"

"Secret play time," Himeko said. "Me and Daddy do secret play time."

"I see," Mai replied as she put the kettle on. "Why don't you do it in the daytime?"

"Secret!"

"I see," Mai repeated. "What about sleeping?"

"Sleepy boring!" Himeko yawned. Mai sat her on the counter as she made tea.

"Do you want to go and wake Daddy up?"

"Yes!"

Mai lowered her to the floor and watched her toddle off before finishing making the tea.

Her husband appeared a moment later looking exhausted.

She handed him the cup of tea, which he accepted gratefully.

"Drink that and go back to bed," Mai said. "I'll watch Himeko for a while."

"No," Noll protested sleepily. "I have to protect my princess from a dragon and an evil queen."

If anyone had told a sixteen year old Mai that she would hear those words coming out of Noll's mouth, she wouldn't have believed it.

"Excuse me?"

"Himeko, explain to your mother," Noll said as he took a seat at the table and nursed his cup of tea.

"Mummy is pwincess in castle," Himeko said importantly. "Daddy save mummy and me is evil qween!"

"And the dragon?"

"I has dragon," Himeko said with a massive grin.

"I see," Mai said, smiling at her daughter. "Well how about, Daddy can go and have a nap while we make a castle and then he can come and rescue me?"

"We made a castle," Noll said.

"You made a tiny little castle; I'll show her how it's really done!" Mai proclaimed. Noll shook his head slightly, downed his tea and headed towards their bedroom.

* * *

When Noll woke for the second time, he found that the duvet previously covering his body had been stolen.

He got up and shuffled his way to the living room, where he could hear two giggling females.

But the living room had been taken over by a gigantic blanket fort. He smiled to himself.

"I've come to rescue a princess," he prompted before dropping to his knees and crawling in through the only visible entrance. Two bodies tackled him once he was inside.

"Surrender!" Mai exclaimed.

"We win!" Himeko agreed giggling.

"You're our prisoner now," Mai said.

Noll played along and tried to struggle against the hands holding him down.

"I give in," he said finally. Himeko giggled again.

"We has snacks," Himeko said and pulled him further inside the fort.

Well, Noll thought, maybe this interruption to his everyday routine wasn't too bad.

* * *

 **Author's note: So I think this is in the same universe as the Animals prompt... I just loved writing baby Himeko! Someone pointed out that she had it pretty bad in my stories so... It's nice to give her some fluffy stuff too! Please review :)**


	4. Lessons

"What are you all doing? This is not a coffee shop," Noll said blandly from his office doorway.

"No blinking contests," Yasuhara responded. Tears were streaming down his face as he stared unblinkingly at Mai. "I just can't…"

He blinked.

"You lose!" Mai declared triumphantly. "You all suck! I am the undefeated champion of no blinking contests in the whole of SPR!"

"I do not suck! Dust got in my eye," Houshou complained.

"Oh shut up you old man," Ayako muttered. "You're just a sore loser."

"As if you're not!" Houshou countered.

"Now, now," John said.

"Surely Lin did not partake in this foolishness?" Noll asked.

"He did," Masako said. "Mai beat him."

Noll sighed.

"But she hasn't beaten Big Boss," Yasuhara pointed out. "She can't be the champion until she does."

"I can too!" Mai said quickly. "Naru won't even play, so I win by default."

"I would not presume things so quickly if I were you," Noll said.

"Seriously?"

"What are the rules?"

Mai gaped incredulously at her boss, who waited for Yasuhara to vacate his seat.

"Simple," Yasuhara began. "No blinking and no looking away from each other."

"But I just finished one! Can't I have a break?" Mai protested.

"Scared of losing?" Noll asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Mai retorted. She planned to teach him a lesson; she would beat him at this one thing.

"Okay, both of you close your eyes," Yasuhara instructed. Mai and Noll complied. "And go!"

The pair opened their eyes and made eye contact.

"Of course," Yasuhara said after a few seconds. "Big Boss will have the advantage that he has a lot of practice staring at his own reflection."

Noll ignored this comment, but a few of the others giggled.

"I think glaring at us for having fun will probably have been more use," Mai muttered.

"Well if you didn't mess around so much, I wouldn't have gained such a skill set," Noll replied. "But there is a skill to this game."

"Oh really," Mai said. "And what's that?"

"You have to put the other person off their game."

"I fear you may have it too easy Naru-bou," Houshou said.

"Bou-san!" Mai whined.

"Sorry Jou-chan, but my money is on him."

"I want you to know that if I wasn't being forced into staring at this narcissist, I would glare at you."

"But she likes looking at my face too much," Noll added.

"I do not!"

But her cheeks had gone red.

"Your complexion says otherwise," Noll stated with a smirk.

"Jerk."

Noll could feel his eyes beginning to burn. He was going to have to up his game.

"It almost matches the food stain on your shirt," he said.

"Nice try," Mai said. "But I haven't eaten anything with a red coloured sauce so ha!"

"So you admit to blushing about liking my face?"

"No!" Mai protested. Her gaze bore into Noll's and she could see the mirth dancing in his eyes as he teased her. Well she wasn't going to let him win, no matter how much it hurt.

"You two are so cute," Yasuhara said. "Gazing lovingly into each other's eyes."

"I am trying to burn a hole in his face," Mai said fiercely. "That's hardly loving."

"And I thought it was Naru that couldn't admit to his feelings for you."

"Having never been asked such things," Noll said. "I don't see how you can say that when I have never been asked about them."

Mai's reddened face went white, but she did not blink nor look away.

"Well go on then," Mai said. Her mouth had gone dry and she could hear her heart beating loudly in her chest. She noticed Noll's forehead frown slightly.

"Go on what?"

"Admit what feelings you have for Mai?" Yasuhara said quickly. Noll was acutely aware of everyone staring at him.

"I know her to be a capable worker and-"

But Ayako interrupted him.

"No, no, no. We want to hear the good stuff. How do you feel about her romantically?"

Noll wondered briefly what errors had led him to being stuck in this daft situation and promised himself never to repeat them.

It was a lot harder to form words when he had to stare at Mai while he did it.

"I…" he began. "I like Mai."

Mai's whitened face went scarlet.

But she did not look away.

He noticed her eyes widen in shock, but quickly returned to normal. Widening her eyes would only made the contest harder.

Noll watched as her eyes began to water.

"You're cruel," she muttered. "There's no need to make fun of me."

Noll frowned again.

"I'm not," he said. "I have no reason to lie."

"Other than to win some stupid contest."

"As if I need to resort to such tactics."

"Wow," Yasuhara interrupted. "I can feel the sexual tension from here."

"Shut up," Mai hissed.

"Yeah, shut up Yasuhara!" Ayako said. "They were just getting to the good bit!"

"You're all idiots."

"See now you've ruined the atmosphere," Houshou muttered as he poked Yasuhara and made him squeal.

"Not here Houshou!" Yasuhara replied. "There are too many people watching!"

"You're gross."

Meanwhile, Mai and Noll were still staring avidly at each other. Mai was somewhat irritated that Noll's eye had not succumbed to watering like hers had, though she supposed she had already endured several bouts of no blinking already.

"Mai," Noll said quietly as the other's continued to squabble. "Put an end to this foolishness."

"You challenged me, if you find me so repulsive then look away."

"The truth is quite the contrary."

Mai narrowed her eyes slightly, but Noll stared unflinchingly back.

"Then what is the truth?"

"I love you."

Mai's eyes widened in shock. No one else seemed to have heard his quiet words. They were all too concerned with their own petty bickering.

Noll blinked and looked away.

"You win," he said and stood up.

"Huh?" Yasuhara turned. "What? Already?"

"I have better things to do," he said. "Besides, it's safer for prey not to blink."

They watched him walk away as Mai spluttered back to her normal self.

"Prey? I'm not an animal!"

"Well now I'll just send this video to Madoka…" Ayako muttered.

"Video?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, I videoed you two," she replied. "See?" She held her phone out and the video started playing.

And it had caught Noll's words perfectly.

They all stopped breathing and stared at Mai.

* * *

 **Author's note: So I know what you are all thinking - ITS NOT THURSDAY HANNAH!**

 **I KNOW! But I am either at Luton Airport, flying to Poland, or in Poland where I have no internet access! And I thought you'd like to read this sooner rather than later! I'll be back online Monday night / Tuesday morning!**

 **Please review :)**


	5. Trouble

Noll was in trouble. Big trouble.

He had spent the last fortnight organising an event, but had yet to ask a key person to attend.

A key person that without, the entire event would be entirely pointless.

And yet the sheer quantity of work needed to organise the event had prevented him from inviting said person.

He very much wanted to invite this person, personally, before his parents appeared and his mother gave the whole game away. If he was perfectly honest with himself, Noll was surprised Yasuhara and Madoka hadn't spoiled it already.

Noll let himself into his apartment on Friday evening and slipped his shoes off.

"Naru?" Mai called through from the lounge.

"Yes," he replied.

"Do you want tea?"

"No."

"Huh?" Mai turned on the sofa as Noll entered the room. "Are you alright?"

Was he alright?

No. No he was not alright. Not in the slightest.

"Yes," he lied.

She frowned at him.

"Then why don't you want tea? You always want tea."

"I'm not thirsty."

Mai's frown deepened. Noll winced slightly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mai asked, obviously genuinely concerned.

"Mai, are you busy this weekend?"

"A little?"

"What are you doing on Sunday?" he asked.

"Ayako mentioned going shopping or something, nothing major, why?"

"I'm giving you two weeks off starting on Monday."

"What?" Mai looked nonplussed. "I didn't request time off, why? Is it because I ended up in hospital last time?"

"No."

"Are you trying to sack me?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Then why are you giving me time off."

"You'll need it."

"What? You're making no sense Naru."

"You're going to have to cancel with Ayako as well," Noll continued.

"But I want to go shopping with her," Mai protested. "I've been saving!"

"You won't need to worry about saving money anymore." Not that she needed to at the moment anyway, Noll had always helped her out if she needed it.

Mai folded her arms across her chest.

"Right, explain right now," she demanded.

"I need you elsewhere on Sunday."

"Where?" Mai asked.

"With me."

"Naru, stop playing about, what on earth is going on?"

"I need to show you something."

Noll's apartment, which was shared by Mai, had only four rooms; the open plan kitchen-diner-living space which connected to a hall, their bedroom, the bathroom and Noll's home office. Normally, Mai would have the run of the place, but in the last few weeks, Noll had taken to locking his office. Not that Mai would usually go in there, but just to be sure.

"No, tell me what's going on," she insisted.

"Mai, please?"

She paused at his sudden increase in politeness.

"Naru? What's wrong? You're really starting to worry me."

"I need to show you something," he repeated and slowly, as if she sensed how nervous he was, Mai nodded.

He took her hand and led her to his office. He unlocked the door and took a deep breath before opening the door and letting her inside.

"What…" But Mai faltered when she saw what was inside.

It was the most beautiful white dress she had ever seen with an embroidered bodice and a flowing princess skirt.

"Do you like it?"

Mai spun around to look at Noll.

"I don't understand, why do you have…?" She gestured towards the dress.

"Is it really that hard to guess?"

"Well you haven't made a lot of sense so far this evening," Mai protested with a pout.

"Do you know what that is?"

"A wedding dress," Mai said.

"And what do people use wedding dresses for?"

"Getting married?" Mai suggested. "But who's getting married?"

"We are."

"What?"

Noll faltered at Mai's confusion.

"If you want," he added quickly.

"But we've only been going out a little while…"

"Two years, seven months and twenty six days."

Mai's mouth fell open.

"You mean it?"

"Of course."

"You want to marry me?"

"On Sunday," Noll clarified.

"But what about sorting everything out."

"I've taken care of it."

"But then…"

"Two weeks off for a honeymoon."

"You're going to take two weeks off of work?" Mai asked incredulously. Noll tried not to look annoyed at this question.

"Only if you marry me."

"Where are we going?"

"Africa, safari. If you marry me."

"And if I don't, you'll just let it go to waste?"

"Of course not, I'll give it to my parents or Madoka and Lin."

"Are you sure?"

"Well I wouldn't want it to go to waste."

"I meant, are you sure you want to marry me?"

"Yes," Noll stared down at Mai, who stared back at him. "Mai," Noll said as he bent down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"The others all know, don't they?"

"For a few weeks, yes."

"And they are going to tease me mercilessly for being clueless, aren't they?"

"Yes, but do you care?" Noll asked, still on one knee.

"Not at all."

"Well? Will you marry me?"

Mai paused for thought.

"Mrs Mai Davis," she mused. "I guess that doesn't sound too bad."

"Mai…?"

"Yes, I will marry you!"

Mai threw herself into Noll's arms and she grinned.

"Is this a dream?" she whispered.

"I hope not," Noll whispered back.

Mai giggled.

"So," Mai began. "Just out of interest, what about the ring?"

Noll froze.

Now he really was in trouble.

He'd forgotten the ring.

Mai seemed to realise this and laughed.

"I…"

"It's okay," Mai said, still laughing. "You've done enough."

Noll relaxed visibly.

"I guess you'll have to rearrange that shopping trip with Ayako," Noll said.

"I guess I will, but not right now," Mai said as she took hold of Noll's shirt and dragged him towards the bedroom. He frowned at her and she rolled her eyes. "Need to get some practice in before the honeymoon and besides-" She grinned at her fiancé. "Your parent's will want grandchildren."

"I'm not opposed to that idea," Noll said as he let Mai lead him.

"Girl or boy?"

"She'll be a girl," Noll said.

"Are you using your abilities?" Mai asked with a frown.

"Not at all."

"Because if you were, you'd be in trouble."

* * *

 **Author's note: So for the same reason as Thursday's prompt, you get this one too!**

 **This idea came from that show "Don't tell the bride" where a guy organises an entire wedding and the bride has no say in it! It's one of my guilty pleasure crappy daytime TV shows that I like to watch as its usually pretty funny!**

 **And this is the end of Fluff week! Hopefully AmyNChan will upload the details of our next themed week to the forum!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it all!**

 **Please review :)**


End file.
